


Caught in the middle

by FaiaHae



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/F/F, Love Letters, OT3, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaHae/pseuds/FaiaHae
Summary: So maybe Pigeon had a major league crush on Dani from math class, Dani with the big blue eyes and the straw blonde hair and the laugh that sounded like sunlight. And maybe she’d written a long and ridiculously poetic letter about those attributes and others (the freckles across her nose were spaced like the scattering of stars and URGH Pigeon was such a fucking useless lesbian )She’d started it with “dear beautiful” so that she had a chance of redeeming herself when she eventually threw it away and so no one found it in the trash and gave it to Dani. Only, she hadn’t dropped it in the trash. She’d tried to toss it and a freak wind had caught it and deposited it into the open messenger bag of another girl waiting to pick up Dani outside.Pigeon was pretty sure they were dating.This was a fucking nightmare.





	Caught in the middle

Pigeon had fucked up.

 

Pigeon had fucked up _so bad._

 

So maybe she had a major league crush on Dani from math class, Dani with the big blue eyes and the straw blonde hair and the laugh that sounded like sunlight. And maybe she’d written a long and ridiculously poetic letter about those attributes and others (the freckles across her nose were spaced like the scattering of stars and URGH Pigeon was such a fucking _useless lesbian_ )

 

She’d started it with “dear beautiful” so that she had a chance of redeeming herself when she eventually threw it away and so no one found it in the trash and gave it to Dani. Only, she hadn’t dropped it in the trash. She’d tried to toss it and a _freak wind_ had caught it and deposited it into the open messenger bag of another girl waiting to pick up Dani outside.

  
Pigeon was pretty sure they were dating.

  
This was a fucking nightmare.

  


Pigeon figured it was fine, she wouldn’t be able to tell who it was for, maybe she’d just ignore it. Only, when she was stalling waiting for everybody to leave, someone slipped into the room as the door was closing on the last person.

 

Dani had left early to make it to dance practice.

 

Pigeon recognized that messenger bag.

 

She looked up, and her heart stopped in her chest.

 

She hadn’t really looked at the girl who waited outside for Dani before- a little bit jealousy, a lotta bit personal preservation so she didn’t get caught with any weird expressions. But she was _gorgeous._ She was wearing tight leather pants, a loose flowing black shirt with a golden moon on it for _Hard rock tokyo_ , a studded leather Jacker. Her hair was dyed bright red, a poof above her head, and when Pigeon finally focused on her face (oh god she’d just checked this girl out, hadn’t she? motherfucker) She caught warm brown eyes, the silver of an eyebrow stud that was quirked in a curious expression.

 

She smiled, and Pigeon’s heart stopped, and then she held up the letter, and Pigeon’s heart stopped _all over again._

 

“So.” The vision of loveliness said, conversationally. “This was not for me.”

 

“....No.”

 

“It was for my girlfriend, Dani, right? Given that there’s only one blonde haired vision of summer starlight in this class.”

 

Pigeon was fucking dead, she was so dead. Fuck.

 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize you were dating and i didn’t mean to give it to her anyway I was just gonna throw it away and-”

 

The girl looked surprised, lifting her hands in a gesture of surrender.

 

“Hey, hey, no- don’t worry, I’m not like, mad. Actually, Dani thinks you’re pretty cute too, so I was just wondering-”

 

Pigeon was so panicked about all the possible endings to that sentence that she almost missed the actual words.

 

“-if we could all go out sometime?”

 

Pigeon blinked.

 

“Huh?”

 

The girl looked embarrassed, running her fingers back through her hair.

  
“I, uh. I know I’m not the one you really wanna go out with. But Dani and I are a package deal. We’re like. Danbrey. So if you wanna date Dani, uh, well. Sorry, those aren’t words!”

 

Pigeon wondered if there had been some really good drugs in the school water supply today. It’d happened before.

 

“What i’m trying to say is that Dani’s mentioned you, and I’ve seen you around, and you seem pretty cute! And uh, you like Dani, so you might....like me? Not that....I mean. Urgh. Pigeon, will you go out with me? And dani? Both of us?”

 

Pigeon blinked again.

  
“I, um. What’s your name?”

 

“Aubrey.”

 

Pigeon nodded, slowly, and Aubrey’s expression looked equal parts hopeful and hysterical, and it was _adorable_ , and damn. This could....actually work.

 

Pigeon grinned.

 

“Yes.”


End file.
